


Winter's Kiss

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff and Angst, It's not fair, M/M, also policeman!hae needs to stop looking so good, i tried to leave the angst alone, it still managed its way in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only meant to be a one-time thing. Then Kyuhyun saw the male and realised just how much he had missed seeing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a drabble, it decided it wanted to continue growing. I need to move away from the 'E' subject, but it's so hard to write for them now because of it *sobs*

 

 

 

 

 

 

Okay, so it’s pretty understandable why Donghae can’t visit him.

 

He’s currently sharing his partner with the government, and Kyuhyun has done well for settling being _temporary_ second best.

 

But no one said a thing about Kyuhyun going to see him.

 

No one said a thing about accidentally bumping into said male while he is on his shift, patrolling this side of the city.

 

No one never said that it wasn’t okay.

 

So, here he was.

 

“Hi, hyung!” Kyuhyun greets, heart soaring with happiness as Donghae remains holding him steady from where Kyuhyun had literally shoved himself into the other’s way in the form of ‘stumbling’.

 

Donghae is shocked, that much is clear. His tired eyes wide with the emotion.

 

Kyuhyun straightens, makes sure to step just a little bit closer - it is in the middle of winter after all - and tugs the male’s zipper higher up his neck, frowning.

 

“Yah, just because you’re not singing at the moment doesn’t mean you can ruin your voice with multiple colds,” he lectures.

 

Donghae makes a strangled sound as he hastily pulls back, expression now panicked, as he looks up and down the street.

 

“I’m on duty,” he hisses, eyes still watching the street.

 

Kyuhyun’s face isn’t buried enough from behind his thick scarf, so the older male sees his eye roll.

 

“Nothing wrong with chatting to a passer-by, right?” he says, and Donghae then notices how close they are and takes one giant step back.

 

Kyuhyun stares at the male. “Subtle.”

 

“Says the person who just barged into me.”

 

“Slipped,” Kyuhyun lies.

 

It’s Donghae’s turn to roll his eyes now, shoving his hands back into his jacket pockets. “I’ll call you tonight,” he promises, moving to leave.

 

Kyuhyun steps in front of him. “No need,” he tells the male.

 

Donghae frowns. “Why not?”

 

Kyuhyun’s smirk is hidden as he begins to walk backwards.

 

“See you later, _sir_ ,” Kyuhyun calls, enjoying the lost expression on the police officer’s face before he turns his back to him and heads back to the parking complex he had parked in.

 

Donghae does ring him later that night.

 

Kyuhyun has to physically restrain himself from answering it.

 

 

 

 

“Kyuhyun….” Donghae’s got that warning tone in his voice, and it’s only gotten a lot more polished now he’s been in his army service for a while.

 

Kyuhyun looks up from his phone, straightening off from the wall where he’s been casually waiting for the officer to come this way.

 

He waves his phone at the officer, Naver maps app open. “I’m lost.”

 

“You’re a menace,” Donghae corrects, but steps closer, accepting the guise of helping him. “You’ve been working nonstop and yet here you are, freezing on the streets, waiting for me.”

 

Kyuhyun leans in closer, phone held out to make their acting more believable, but mainly so he can catch Donghae’s familiar scent that he’s missed.

 

“You did say to come visit,” Kyuhyun reminds him, and the look he gets for it has him grinning.

 

“At camp,” Donghae stresses, but his tone is void of any annoyance.

 

“Should’ve been clearer,” Kyuhyun teases, pointing randomly to his phone, keeping the acting going as Donghae fiddles with zooming in and out.

 

“The other three are gonna throw a fit when they hear about this,” Donghae says, referring to Siwon, Hyukjae, and Changmin. “They’re going to be expecting you to do the same for them.”

 

Kyuhyun catches the meaning, even with Donghae’s casual tone.

 

“They’re not important enough for me to freeze my ass off,” he says, subtly nudging the male with his hip.

 

Donghae smiles, and looks up from the phone at him. “You’ve lost weight,” he comments, tone soft.

 

“I’ll put it back on if I have a break.”

 

“When,” Donghae corrects, tone sharp. “You’re not a machine, Hyun.”

 

Kyuhyun looks down, feels his chest constrict with emotion as he murmurs he’ll try.

 

He feels Donghae press slightly against him, and that’s as close he’s going to get in terms of a hug.

 

Kyuhyun rests against the older male for a few seconds, hand retrieving the phone from him before Donghae steps away.

 

“It’s going to get colder, don’t come out,” Donghae warns, arm raised as he points and gestures in the form of giving directions. “Don’t get sick because of me, Hyun.”

 

Kyuhyun tucks his phone away. “Says the person who isn’t wearing a scarf.”

 

Donghae shrugs. “Not part of my uniform.”

 

As Donghae leaves him alone in the backstreet, Kyuhyun brings his phone back out and starts an internet search.

 

The second he finds what he is looking for, Kyuhyun grins and heads towards the nearest shop.

 

 

 

 

The wind is bitter, and the ground is trying to kill him, but Kyuhyun is determined.

 

It takes longer to find Donghae this time, what with Mother Nature having an Antarctic fit and ruining everyone’s mood who has to go outside in it, but Kyuhyun finds him, nursing a takeout coffee as he observes the park.

 

Kyuhyun is bundled up, and he’s even wearing his glasses today instead of his contacts in the vain hope to protect his eyes from the icy wind, so he isn’t recognizable at all.

 

Donghae still does, and his glare is enough to cause some heat to his frozen cheeks.

 

“What did I-”

 

Kyuhyun shuts him up by shoving the black plastic bag at him. “Hurry up,” he demands, teeth chattering.

 

Donghae looks in the bag, and his face is wiped immediately of his previous anger.

 

Kyuhyun yanks the black scarf from the bag, since Donghae has apparently frozen, and wraps the male up with it before shoving his hands back into his thick coat pockets.

 

“All you needed was a plain black one,” Kyuhyun berates, huddling close to be heard as the wind whips at them.

 

Kyuhyun’s glad he can’t see Donghae’s face properly now due to the scarf, because he is pretty sure the male has his lovesick smile on.

 

“I’m heading back now, but at least shelter your-”

 

Kyuhyun is cut off as he yelps in shock as Donghae yanks him forward, his other hand yanking his own scarf down, so that he can press his cold chapped lips to Kyuhyun’s warm soft ones.

 

Kyuhyun gets the brief taste of coffee and _Donghae_ , before the male is stepping back, scarf back in place.

 

Donghae’s eyes are sparkling with mischief from the brief danger of being seen, but Kyuhyun is too drunk on the feeling that Donghae kissed in, in public, in his police uniform.

 

Donghae leaves without a word, and Kyuhyun is helpless as he watches his boyfriend continue on with his shift.

 

He no longer feels the biting wind to his face. Donghae’s surprise kiss has chased it away.

 

 

 

 

When Donghae calls him a few nights later, to see how Kyuhyun’s final musical performance went, Kyuhyun slips in the kiss.

 

“On a scale of 1-10, how likely is it that I can get another kiss from you?”

 

_“0.”_

 

Kyuhyun pouts, though the male can’t see it. “Not even a sly one?”

 

_“Nope.”_

 

“Why not?! You’ve done it once already!”

 

_“Because you’re not seeing me on patrol again, that’s why,”_ Donghae says easily.

 

Kyuhyun’s pout slips into a smirk. “You sound very confident of that.”

 

_“This is me being clear - you’re too much of a distraction, so no more visits.”_

 

“Ah, but you’re missing something, Hae,” Kyuhyun says, smug.

 

Donghae stays silent, waiting.

 

“You’re in a public space, I’m in a public space, there is no law forbidding that. So, technically, as long as I don’t physically stop you from working, I can visit as much as I like.”

 

_“You being a distraction is physically stopping me from working,”_ Donghae states, tone rough.

 

“Isn’t that the beauty of being an officer?” Kyuhyun continues to tease. “You’re always learning how to overcome distractions whilst on patrol.”

 

_“Kyuhyun, no.”_

 

“Don’t worry, hyung, I’ll help you get better.”

 

Donghae hangs up on him, making Kyuhyun laugh.

 

He laughs harder when he gets a text message full of emoji’s and a _‘I can arrest you if you push me too far’_.

 

Which was a mistake, because what Kyuhyun texts back is very too inappropriate, and the phone call he gets back from Donghae has Kyuhyun tingling with anticipation.

 

Needless to say, that phone call lasted a lot longer than the first.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun still visits the male.

 

He even managed to sneak a kiss or two.

 

The other three do indeed throw a fit when they hear Kyuhyun’s sneaking around the city to visit Donghae whilst he’s on duty, but Kyuhyun doesn’t care.

 

All he cares about is Donghae, and if that means he has to freeze his ass off at some points just to see the male, instead of only having access to his voice, then so be it.

 

The kisses Donghae slyly gives him now is also a good motivator to keep randomly appearing when he can.

 

This is only temporary, Donghae will be moving to a different department within the station soon, so Kyuhyun is making the most of the extra moments he can get.

 

Even then, Kyuhyun will probably find a way to sneak and see the male.

 

He’s only sharing his boyfriend with the government, he hasn’t gave the male away, so he’s going to do whatever he can to see him - respectfully of course, he isn’t that stupid.

 

All of this is worth it, because whilst it is helping keeping their relationship alive, it’s also keeping Donghae going too.

 

Every time Kyuhyun leaves, the older male’s eyes shine just a little bit brighter than before.

 

There will come a time where Donghae will only see darkness, and Kyuhyun will be there to show him the light again, show him that it is all temporary, and remind him of what their hyungs have said about overcoming it too.

 

Kyuhyun is doing this for the both of them, and that’s why it’s worth it.

 

 

 


End file.
